


【斑带】心甘情愿

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832797
Kudos: 6





	【斑带】心甘情愿

“阿飞你的味道怎么变得有点淡了？”  
迪达拉和他说这句话的时候毫无征兆，就像在说今天天气很好一样，穿插在他吃着关东煮的过程中。  
带土当时并没有回答他，事实上如果不是迪达拉提醒，他根本发现不了自己信息素的变化。然而等他告别了迪达拉，独自回到基地里仔细分辨时，的的确确发现那股味道变得淡了一些。  
那股，属于那个人的味道。  
霸道浓烈的玫瑰花香。  
但是现在，带土察觉到了混在其中的那一点点奶香气。  
这是一种熟悉又陌生的信息素——那是他自己的味道，却也是十几年未曾嗅到过的气味。  
带土突然慌了神。  
计划已经进行了大半，不久就要宣战，而他这时候偏偏出了岔子。  
明明这么多年来，靠着从那人身上提取的信息素惊险又平稳地度过了每一次的发情期，也靠着这份信息素完美的掩盖了他自己的味道，让所有人不曾怀疑他的身份，更是这份信息素保护了他。  
但是带土知道，一旦他的信息素难以掩盖，暴露都是次要的，最可怕的是失去这份信息素的保护，他会在不久之后的战场上，在那么多A的压迫下被迫进入发情期。  
那简直太可怕了。  
“绝，信息素还有多少？”  
白绝从地面冒了个头，盯着带土看了一会，在带土不耐烦之前说:“正常情况还够一个月。”  
一个月。  
正常情况。  
带土沉默了一下，还是让白绝把那最后一份取了出来，“再准备一些抑制剂，不过我们得加快速度了，不然那个老混蛋还没回来我就得先死掉了。”  
带土咬牙切齿的模样让白绝歪头看着他，认真的说:“发情期是不会让人类死亡的，土土。”  
“滚！”白绝一秒缩回了地底，躲过了带土气急败坏踩他的一脚。  
发情期当然不会让人死亡，可要让他在战场上发情，他宁愿去死。  
“……老混蛋。”

那一年他走在地狱，走到了那个人面前。  
他终于认识到了强大的力量有多么的重要。  
然而就在他开口打算让那个人告诉他怎样变得强大时，命运和他开了一个玩笑，他的性别分化伴随着他的写轮眼姗姗来迟。  
一个Omega。  
多么的可笑。那个人处心积虑想要培养的接班人，意外的分化成了O，而且迅速进入了第一次发情期。  
他还记得那个人马上冰冷下来的眼神，仿佛在看一个废品。  
不，分化成O的他，在那个人眼里大概就是个废品。  
可他不甘心。他好不容易活了下来，好不容易抓住了那根名为月之眼的稻草，他怎么可以在这里结束？怎么可以！  
他还要创造一个琳还活着的世界，一个不用杀死同伴的世界，一个和平的、幸福的世界，他不能停在这里。  
那一瞬间，他出乎意料的冷静下来，尽管身体不受控制的开始陷入情欲，他的大脑却十分冷静，他看向了那个人。  
“求求你，帮帮我。”  
在这个地洞里，那个人是唯一的A。  
他看到那个人玩味的眼神，然后那个人从石椅上站起来，结印。  
大量的查克拉从外道魔像汇聚到在那个人身上，当他站到他面前时，已经是二十多岁的外表。  
“那么，我就帮你这一次，希望你不要后悔。”那个人伸手把他抱到了石椅上，“不过你也没有机会后悔了。”  
那场xing爱毫无温柔可言，粗暴的将他按在石椅上，粗暴的进入，没有抚摸，没有扩张，疼痛大概是他唯一的感受。  
属于A的信息素压迫着他，感受着对方打开自己生殖腔，成结，然后在他的恐惧中，一口咬住腺体，注入信息素。  
一个永久标记，标志着他从里到外都属于了那个人，浑身上下沾满了那个人的玫瑰花香，从此往后的人生永远无法摆脱他的痕迹。  
后来几次发情期，那个人仿佛找到什么乐趣一般，压着他用各种姿势做，有时候还会恶趣味的用木遁或者其他的什么道具，印象里有一次他甚至把他团扇上的锁链拆卸下来，牢牢地锁住他。  
而那时候，他竟然生不出一丝一毫反抗的想法。  
那一刻，他才隐约明白书上说的，O对A的服从与依赖，究竟是什么意思。

迪达拉死了，鼬也死了。  
带土在帮佐助治疗之后，带着满满的恶意告诉了这个少年关于木叶关于宇智波，以及他哥哥鼬的真相。  
不出意外的，佐助说要摧毁木叶。  
那一瞬间爆发的信息素，让带土差点腿软，而且还是他讨厌的番茄的味道。  
‘太危险了，果然得快点把老混蛋弄回来了。’带土想着，脑子里迅速翻了一遍复活忍术。  
原本他需要用轮回天生，但是那个术几乎是一命换一命的，如非紧急情况，他还没有高尚到用自己去换那个人。  
更何况那个人，斑，对他不过是利用和玩弄，带土清清楚楚的知道这一点。  
但是秽土转生的不是活人，没有信息素也没有办法帮他解决问题。  
想了半天也没有想出办法的带土决定再等等。

鼬死后不久，佩恩小南和鬼鲛也死了，佐助带回来的八尾只是一条触手，不过好在也勉强能用。  
带土更关注的是另一件事。  
大蛇兜带来的秽土转生。  
他甚至不知道从哪里找到了斑的尸体并且将之改造。  
在看到斑的尸体时，带土差点抑制不住心底对兜没有来头的杀意，最后和大蛇兜讨价还价，带走了这个专门改造的用于秽土转生的尸体。  
带土看着眼前闭着双眼的斑，最终下了决定。  
秽土转生唤来灵魂，再用尾兽的力量使用轮回天生复活，尽可能减少自身的查克拉消耗，来降低他自己送命的风险。  
其实还是有风险的啊，比如复活之后被斑杀死之类的，带土一边结印一边想着，而且胸口那张千手柱间的脸真是怎么看怎么碍眼啊，好想把那张脸挖掉啊。  
“秽土转生！”  
看着斑慢慢睁开的眼睛，带土手上的印瞬间变化。  
“外道·轮回天生之术！”  
查克拉被瞬间抽空，要不是及时抽取了存储在外道魔像里的尾兽查克拉，他大概已经死掉了也说不定。  
不过现在的情况也比死亡好不了多少。  
他发情了。  
时隔十几年，再次遇到自己的A，本能让他在对方的信息素影响下，提前进入了发情期。  
斑似乎也意识到了什么，尽管闭着眼睛，也准确的“看”向了倒在地上努力压抑自己的带土。  
空气中的奶香味越来越浓，斑慢慢悠悠的出手，布下一个封锁信息素的结界。  
“撒，带土，需要帮忙吗？”  
“老混蛋你快点，要不是快掩盖不住了，你以为我会现在复活你吗？”  
“是‘如果不是需要，根本就不会复活’，对吧？”斑嗤笑一声，随手扯下带土身上的衣服垫在地上，把人抱起放在上面。  
衣料的摩擦让带土更加燥热，这具被斑开发的身体在发情期变得格外敏感，仅仅是轻微的摩擦，后面就已经开始变得湿润。更不必说斑这次意外的有耐心，一点点做着前戏撩拨他。  
“老混蛋你到底做不做？”带土瞪着在他身上到处撩火的斑，低吼了一句。  
“居然都敢吼我了啊……”  
明知道斑现在看不见，但是带土却感觉像是被猛兽盯着，下一刻就要被拆骨入腹。  
下一秒，带土仿佛回到了十几年前。  
爱抚停了下来，然后在没有扩张的情况下，整根没入。  
在这样的情况下，被粗暴的翻过身按成跪趴的姿势，含着斑的那根旋转的刺激让他浑身一抖，然后是完全不顾及他感受的抽送，偶尔擦过前列腺却毫不停留，牙齿在身上留下一个个痕迹，头发被抓着只能被迫仰起头，唾液从无法合拢的嘴角流出，划出一道弧线然后混着汗水滴落在衣物上。  
在到达顶峰的时候，斑伸出手阻止了他的发泄。  
带土颤抖着身体，斑已经顶开了他的生殖腔入口，虽然他不知道第一次的时候为什么没有怀孕，但是O的怀孕率实在太高了，这让他不得不害怕。  
或许，也有点欣喜。  
在成结的一瞬间，斑也咬住了他的后颈，玫瑰花香盖过了他的奶香。  
被熟悉的气息包围，尽管理智告诉他斑不可信，但是带土不可避免的在本能的影响下放松，然后沉睡在自己的A怀里。  
十几年的疲惫仿佛在这一刻释放，让他不管不顾地睡下去。  
斑的手指勾勒着带土如今的模样，然后停在了带土的眼皮上，那下面有他的一只轮回眼。

带土清醒的时候，发现那只眼睛还好好的安在在他的眼眶里时，猛的抬头看向坐在一边的斑。  
“怎么，这么希望我把眼睛取回来吗？”  
斑扭头“看着”带土。  
带土沉默着，忽的从神威空间取出两个保存在瓶子里眼睛扔给斑。  
“一个是眼库里的三勾玉，一个是你的轮回眼。”  
把玩着手里的瓶子，斑漫不经心的问:“不打算还给我了吗？”  
“……要就自己拿！”带土扭过头不再看斑，他怕自己下一秒就想把眼睛扣下来送到那个人手里。  
“算了，那只眼睛就先存在你那里吧。”斑取出那两只眼睛，极其简单粗暴的给自己安上，“八尾和九尾没有抓到吗？”  
“有一部分八尾查克拉备用，九尾还没有抓到，晓的人已经死了。”说起正事，带土反而不怕斑了，“老混蛋是你去宣战还是我去？”  
“你是‘宇智波斑’。”斑看着他，眼睛里没有丝毫的感情。  
是啊，我是宇智波斑。  
在你编织的这个牢笼里，宇智波斑滑稽的扮演者。

“撒，我宣布，第四次忍界大战开始了！”  
去五影会谈宣战顺便把佐助送过去杀掉团藏，最后在把佐助带走，计划是完美的。  
可惜带土现在正藏在神威空间里懊恼不已。他千算万算，漏算了漩涡鸣人的性别。本以为再不济也是个B的漩涡鸣人，是个O。  
这年头的O怎么都这么不讲究，一个个跟A一样，当初的波风水门生完孩子还能跟他对打，算计他一把最后封印九尾，他儿子居然能和佐助从小打到大还把佐助压的不得不去找大蛇丸获取力量。这也就算了，看看漩涡鸣人这家伙，一股拉面的味道，大大咧咧和A抱来抱去，除了和佐助蹭着蹭着擦枪走火进入发情期，到底哪里像个 O啊。  
带土选择性忽略了自己也是个O的问题。  
如果可以，佐助是要带走的，但是漩涡鸣人突然进入发情期，这家伙又不可能让剩下两个A——春野樱和卡卡西标记，那就只剩下佐助了。  
带土看见卡卡西和那个春野樱叹着气布下结界，又看看另一边被漩涡鸣人抱住的佐助，只好捏着鼻子认命了。  
AO结合一般不会很快，带土木着脸决定先去找斑一起上战场，至于佐助，爱怎样怎样吧。  
笑话，不趁着敌方战力被牵制的时候出击，难道还要等对方休息好再打吗？又不是讲究的武士对决，忍者本来就是卑鄙的。

带土和斑的突然袭击显然让联军陷入了一阵混乱，虽然很快就调整好状态应战，但损失的战力可是回不来。  
从金角银角那里取来一部分九尾查克拉，带土在面具下勾起嘴角，召唤了十尾。  
等到漩涡鸣人一行人赶到战场时，十尾马上就要复活了，而带土则悠闲的靠着十尾，看着宇智波火炎阵外面的人拿他束手无策。  
“佐助来了啊，不打算过来吗？”带土看着站在漩涡鸣人旁边的佐助，“啊也对，A对属于自己的O有着保护欲？”扯淡，那个老混蛋对他可没有一丝一毫的所谓保护欲。  
“你到底是谁？”漩涡鸣人大喊着。显然他们已经知道了斑在另一个战场，大概玩的很开心？  
带土撇撇嘴，忽略掉心里的那点不舒服。  
“我？我谁也不是！”  
我是宇智波斑。  
但是现在斑把那个名字取回去了，那么我是谁？  
宇智波带土？那个人早就死在了神无昆桥。  
阿飞？ 晓组织都已经没有了，晓组织的新任玉女又算什么。  
所以我谁也不是。   
最多，是宇智波斑的提线木偶。  
在十尾复活的时候，斑到了。  
张扬的长发，火焰团扇，黑色的长款族服。  
红色盔甲？那种和千手柱间同款的东西早就被带土扔了。  
斑对他扔了盔甲的做法并没有生气，难得的回了带土一句“你开心就好”，甚至上战场的时候只拿走了他的团扇，把镰刀和锁链全部给了带土。  
虽然在看到带土如何把锁链固定在手腕上时，给了他一个意味深长的目光。  
带土知道，斑是想起了当初把他锁在地洞里的日子，因为那个手法就是他宇智波斑教的。

宇智波佐助不知道什么时候溜走了，卡卡西和漩涡鸣人趁他大意的时候砸碎了他的面具，他该庆幸那群人没有把他的衣服弄破吗？想到自从复活之后老混蛋天天压着他还玩各种花样，仿佛要把十几年的份都补回来的样子，还有身上还没有消下去的痕迹，带土皱了皱眉。  
“带土！”卡卡西一脸世界毁灭的表情。  
“玩够了？”斑挑眉看着带土碎掉的面具，“玩够了就把九尾抓住。”  
“带土，为什么？”  
“哪有那么多的为什么，这个世界已经腐坏，我要创造一个新的世界，和平幸福的世界，一个小孩子不用上战场，英雄不用自杀，所有人都还活着的世界。卡卡西，你该感谢我，那个世界里你的父亲还活着，老师和师母也活着，琳也活着。”带土说着，躲过迈特凯踢过来的一脚，顺便送了一个火遁给他。  
“那不是真正的和平！大家都睡着了，那能算什么幸福啊我说！”漩涡鸣人大喊大叫的样子真是随了玖辛奈师母。  
“哦？你的父母不会离开你，你可以像正常的孩子一样长大而不是身为英雄之子却被人欺辱，佐助也不会离开你，你难道不想过这样的生活吗？”  
漩涡鸣人不说话了。  
无趣。带土嘲讽的看着他，下手更加狠辣，“闲聊到此为止，再拖下去有人就要生气了。”  
但是可惜，不知道去了哪里的佐助回来了，顺便帮漩涡鸣人挡住了他的进攻。  
还不等他说什么，一个他熟悉但是斑更熟悉的查克拉进入了他的感知范围。  
心里的怒火瞬间烧光了理智，带土扔下漩涡鸣人瞬间站到了斑身边一把拉住了他的手腕。  
“斑！”千手柱间的声音传来。  
带土看见斑嘴唇动了动，有他记忆的带土当然知道斑是打算像那个木头一样大喊大叫，互相喊着名字然后凑到一起去打架。  
腹部没来由的一阵绞痛，他加大了手上的力度。  
斑终于回过头看他:“放手。”  
带土不仅没放，手劲更大了。  
很快千手柱间就到了战场，随行的还有千手扉间猿飞日斩和波风水门。  
到了战场的他们只见敌方手牵手，“含情脉脉”的对视。

带土还是松开了手。  
腹部的绞痛就好像是错觉，现在已经没了踪迹。  
他心想千手柱间到底哪里好，消沉癖，土里土气，神经大条，是个A不说，最后还背叛了斑。  
他到底哪里好？  
斑难道忘记了那从背后刺穿心脏的一刀吗？  
“带土，去抓九尾。”斑扭过头，面无表情的说。  
“好。”带土心想他大概是真的完蛋了，明知道斑对他好、宽容他的任性只是为了更好的利用 ，明知道在他心里根本没有自己的位置，明知道心脏上被他下了咒，明知道琳是被他算计死亡，明知道自己不过是他的玩物，还是忍不住去相信他。  
至于那些年里升起的背叛的想法，最后一个一个都被自己否认了。  
这就是O对A的服从天性吗？   
真是悲惨啊。  
哪怕十几年所有人都以为他是A，对他的强大噤若寒蝉，甚至于死在他手上的A不计其数，他终究是个O。  
一个会乖乖听话的O。

回到漩涡鸣人面前时，这个小子显然已经从卡卡西那里知道了什么，一脸的同情和感同身受，说着什么我了解你，我们是一样的。  
笑话，他不需要同情，而且漩涡鸣人根本不了解他，感同身受？自以为是的小鬼。  
佐助和卡卡西显然更加理智，看着他们戒备的表情，明显是发现了他的不对劲。  
“废话说够了吗？漩涡鸣人。”  
佐助握着草薙剑挡在了漩涡鸣人前面。  
“打算放弃复仇了？爱情可真是一个神奇的东西。”带土一对三，锁链在他手上不比佐助的草薙剑差。  
“复仇与否和你无关，你要抓鸣人，我要阻止你，仅此而已。”  
“真感人啊，”带土一脚踢飞卡卡西，“亲族的血仇比不上自己的O，鼬知道的话也会感动的哭起来吧。”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“游戏到此为止，”带土走向卡卡西，“虽然送出去的东西再要回来不太合适，但是这只眼睛你必须还给我了。”  
“你要对卡卡西老师做什么！”不出意料，漩涡鸣人立刻就炸了。  
带土看着卡卡西，手中凝聚出一根黑棒把他钉在地上，摘掉手套取出了那只写轮眼。  
“卡卡西老师！”漩涡鸣人大喊着，“我要杀了你啊啊啊！”  
“我说过了，游戏到此为止。”带土转身，看了看远处被困在结界里的十尾，开始结印。

斑知道带土对他产生了感情，而他也多次利用甚至于玩弄这份感情。  
但是看着带土松开手的那一瞬间，这个小混蛋眼睛里好像有什么东西灭掉了。  
九尾那边有个能开须佐的宇智波，斑想着，快点收拾完千手柱间过去帮他一把好了。  
千手柱间站在他面前，看了一眼离开的带土，转过头说:“斑，作为挚友，我恭喜你找到了能站在你身后值得信任的人。但是，作为初代火影，我必须要阻止你们。”  
“哼，说那么多干什么。你的本体是去封印十尾了吗？”斑在千手柱间的提醒下，突然意识到了带土刚刚是站在他身后的。  
“是的，十尾比较重要。”千手柱间的木遁分/身点了点头，“他说一会来找你。”  
斑看着他，直接把这个分/身打散，“一个木遁分/身就想我留在这里等你吗？”  
远处的千手柱间接收了来自分/身的记忆不由打了个哆嗦。  
“哥哥？”千手扉间扭头砍了他一眼。  
“斑把分/身打散了。”千手柱间不好意思的摸摸头，然后严肃起来，“所以我们要快一点了。”  
暴躁的十尾分裂出无数的个体阻拦联军，斑看着把十尾困住的结界，想着一时半会出不了问题，就去了带土那边。  
走到一半的时候，斑感知到带土暴涨的查克拉，回头看了一眼果然消失的十尾，不由心想这个小混蛋真是乱来，不完全的十尾也敢胡乱吸收。

带土结印的时候，佐助突然感到了危机，而后面带土进入六道模式也证明了他的猜想。  
这下糟了。  
佐助想着，带着鸣人躲过了带土的攻击，然而须佐能乎被带土打穿了。  
带土面无表情的攻击，在把佐助的须佐打碎之后，瞬间移动到他们面前，伸手抓住了漩涡鸣人。  
结束了。  
带土将佐助甩到一边，开始抽取鸣人身上的九尾查克拉。  
漩涡鸣人却在查克拉接触的一瞬间，仿佛看到了什么睁大了眼睛。  
带土微微一愣，转而继续手上的工作。  
意识空间。  
“呐，带土你应该也看到了的说，总之呢，有一个前辈和我的梦想一样我很高兴啊我说。”漩涡鸣人看着带土的认真的说。  
“闭嘴。”  
“我要继续说的说，带土前辈和我有一样的梦想，而且我们有相似的经历，带土前辈的话一定能理解我的吧？就像我现在也理解了带土前辈的说。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
“带土前辈的同伴离开了，我师父自来也也离开了啊我说，我能体会到前辈的心情的。但是带土前辈，我们还有更多活着的同伴啊，比如对我来说，卡卡西老师，纲手婆婆，还有佐助他们，为了他们也不能放弃希望啊。而且，那个月之眼一看就很有问题的说，带土前辈真的要让我们都在梦里生活一辈子吗？”  
“你懂什么？”带土看着漩涡鸣人，“琳是怎么死的我一清二楚，月之眼有什么问题我也很清楚，我走到现在是靠我自己的意志，你以为我是被蒙蔽了吗？天真。等你真的看清楚这个世界再来和我说这些吧。”  
“是因为那个人吗？”漩涡鸣人想了想，问道。  
带土沉默了。  
“突然有点羡慕那个人可以有带土前辈这样爱他的人啊我说，佐助就只会让人担心啊，一声不吭跑去找大蛇丸，好不容易见面还暴打我一顿，真是的。”漩涡鸣人摇摇头，看着带土，“可是带土前辈，他只是在利用你啊。”  
“我心甘情愿，他利用与否，又有什么关系？”带土看着还想说什么都漩涡鸣人，摇了摇头，“你该出去了。”  
漩涡鸣人感觉眼前一花就回到了现实世界，眼前还是在抽取查克拉的带土。  
突然，他感觉到带土抽取查克拉的动作一停，然后拽着他的领子躲过了一个大型火遁。  
“带土，你是要背叛我吗？”斑慢慢走向了带土。  
“吸收十尾查克拉？”带土沉默的后退一步。  
“还是不完全体？”斑挑眉看着后退的带土。  
“抽取九尾查克拉拖那么久？”斑的眼神在漩涡鸣人身上绕了一圈。  
就在这时，一道金色的身影闪过，原本抓在带土手里的漩涡鸣人被救走了。  
“哦？堂堂十尾人柱力抓紧一个人的手劲都没有？这么容易就让人把九尾救走？”斑看都没看波风水门一眼，大跨步站到带土面前，“不准退。”  
“说说看，你的理由。”  
带土抿唇，张了张嘴最后也只喊了他的名字。  
“既然如此，等我抓住九尾，就把你的查克拉送给我好了。”斑看着他，伸手直接挖出了那只轮回眼，“还有这只眼睛，在你那里也存了够久了。”  
带土一只手捂住流血的眼眶，另一只手取出从卡卡西那里取回的写轮眼，手微微抖了一下，旋即给自己安上这只写轮眼，随意止了血就看向了斑。  
至于刚刚再次出现的绞痛，带土不想去思考那究竟是什么。

不得不说斑的动作很快，千手柱间紧赶慢赶，到达这处战场的时候，波风水门身上的阴半只九尾已经被斑取走了，漩涡鸣人也是危在旦夕。  
然而千手柱间终究慢了一步，斑带着完整的九尾查克满是讽刺地朝他冷笑一声，站在了带土面前。  
千手柱间皱着眉，“我们要阻止斑抽取十尾的查克拉。”  
带土微微偏头看了联军一眼，就将目光转移到了斑身上。  
“斑。”看着那双眼睛，带土伸出手，在马上就要碰到斑的时候，千手扉间利用飞雷神瞬间挡在两人中间，紧接着千手柱间和他联手布下一个结界。  
带土和斑同时冷下了脸。  
漩涡鸣人一睁开眼就看到这样的场景，不由为千手柱间和千手扉间捏了一把冷汗。  
带土伸出手凝聚了一颗求道玉，击碎结界之后顺手砸向两人。  
没了干扰的人，带土一把抱住了斑。  
查克拉开始波动，带土主动把十尾的查克拉传递给了斑。  
带土闭上眼睛，在血腥气中闻到了熟悉的玫瑰花香，他感觉意识在慢慢下沉，战场上的那些声音越来越小，最后是一片寂静。

“斑，我感觉十尾的意识有点奇怪，而且黑绝自从开战就再也没有看到，接下来你自己要小心点了。”  
“而且，斑啊，六道仙人是十尾人柱力，他为什么不用无限月读呢？”  
“总觉得很奇怪啊。”  
斑慢慢抬起手回抱住带土，想着刚刚目光交错的一瞬带土在他意识空间说的话，眯了眯眼。  
人柱力被抽取尾兽就会死亡，哪怕是十尾自然也不会例外。所以带土的身体突然软下来，斑没有一点点的意外，只是觉得心里有一点空。但是当他感受到带土失去十尾查克拉的身体里那一股明显的查克拉波动时，只剩下满脸的惊愕。  
一团查克拉汇聚在带土腹部，尽管这具身体已经没了查克拉，但是这个查克拉团似乎并没有受到影响。斑仔细感知了一下，发现果然是带土用十尾查克拉保护了这个东西。  
这算什么？  
心甘情愿死在我手上，然后告诉我你有了一个孩子？  
报复吗？  
斑的沉默让周围的人也渐渐感到了不对，千手柱间慢慢地靠近斑，看他只是盯着带土的尸体仿佛能盯出一个洞来，心里也有点打鼓。  
“那个，斑啊，这是怎么回事？”  
“柱间？”斑突然回神，转头死死的盯着千手柱间。  
千手柱间顶着那双轮回眼不禁紧张起来，而且斑的新形象感觉有点难以接近啊。  
“柱间，你帮我看看他是怎么回事。”斑似乎冷静下来，指了指地上的带土。  
千手柱间一愣，然而他还是在斑的目光下伸手感知。他觉得，班让他这么做总归是有道理的。  
然后他倒吸一口凉气，转头看向斑的眼神多了愤怒。  
“斑，你怎么敢啊！他怀了你的孩子啊！”

(以下内容如脱缰野马，作者也不知道写了些什么鬼东西)  
什么？  
宇智波带土怀了宇智波斑的孩子？  
宇智波带土是个O？  
我们刚刚是在和一个孕妇打，还没有打赢？  
夭寿啊这年头的O都是什么怪物啊！  
不管周围人裂开的表情，千手柱间皱着眉:“斑啊，要不是他用那股查克拉把没有成型的孩子包住，大概他死的时候这个孩子也要死了。我也不问其他的了，斑，你到底知不知道他怀孕了？”  
“……我不知道。”斑垂下头，似乎无限月读即将成功都不能让他提起兴趣了。  
“这就是你的不对了，O的怀孕率是很高的，你既然永久标记了他，对他做了那些事情，不想他怀孕你就应该做好措施。”千手柱间看着自己曾经的小伙伴，有点心累。  
“我怎么知道，明明第一次的时候他就没有怀孕，我还以为他半边身体都是类似白绝那样的东西，已经不会怀孕了呢。”斑也很气恼。  
“斑，你老实告诉我，第一次的时候他几岁？”千手柱间仿佛想到了什么，看向斑。  
“十几？性别分化第一次发情，周围只有我一个A，他只好求我了。”斑眼神飘忽了一下。  
“斑，你是一直以年轻状态活到现在的吗？”  
“怎么可能？不过我活的比你久，我十几年之前才去世的。”斑说着，又鄙视的看了柱间一眼。  
“斑，也就是说那时候你已经是个老头子了。”  
“我有恢复到二十多的！”斑似乎也想起了什么。  
“可那也改变不了你的身体已经老化，所以他那次不会怀孕很正常。”千手柱间看着斑认真的说。  
“阿诺，初代大叔，斑大叔，你们现在讨论这个合适吗？”漩涡鸣人指了指周围一圈表情裂开的忍者，犹犹豫豫的说。

带土看着斑收拾九尾的时候，仔仔细细地探查了自己的身体，然后一个位于腹部的查克拉团让他短暂的沉默了一下。  
但是转念一想这些天根本没有做保护措施，每天被压着做，怀上似乎是必然的。  
他有点不知所措，本来按照他的想法，等斑抓住九尾，大概就是他的死期，可是这个孩子打乱了他的计划。  
不能让他陪着自己一起去死。带土略微思考了一下，得出了这个结论。  
小心翼翼的用十尾查克拉包裹住这个查克拉团，十尾的查克拉有阴阳之力，阳之力塑造肉体，阴之力塑造精神，这样的话短期内失去母体提供的查克拉应该也没有问题。只要斑能活下去，这个小东西就会安然无恙，如果连斑都死了的话，让他活下去也只是一种折磨。  
他得主动把查克拉给斑，不然以斑的性格，这个查克拉团怕是会被他一起抽走。  
斑的速度很快，带土刚刚回神的时候，斑已经在朝他走过来了。  
就要说再见了啊。  
带土看了看站在联军前面的千手柱间。不得不说，虽然他很讨厌千手柱间，但是如果说谁最有可能让斑活下去的话，果然还是他。  
将目光对上斑，带土一瞬间进入了他的意识空间。  
“斑，我感觉十尾的意识有点奇怪，而且黑绝自从开战就再也没有看到，接下来你自己要小心点了。”十尾总是喊着什么羽衣羽村，背叛之类的。  
“而且，斑啊，六道仙人是十尾人柱力，他为什么不用无限月读呢？”所以果然是有问题的吧。  
“总觉得很奇怪啊。”你要保重啊。  
退出意识空间的时候，有一瞬间的愣神，然后被千手扉间抓了空子。  
可笑，这种结界有什么用。随手一个求道玉砸碎结界，顺便收拾了千手扉间一下，带土终于鼓起勇气，伸手抱住了斑。   
斑果然无动于衷呢，带土专心调动起查克拉，绕过那个小生命，然后传递给斑。  
他可以看见斑的头发开始一点点变白，身上开始编织出一件长袍。  
过分啊，为什么我就没有这样的长袍呢。  
闭上眼睛，带土闻着熟悉的玫瑰花香，意识开始沉沦。  
啊啊刚刚好像看到了笨卡卡和琳伸出的手呢，可是回不去了啊。  
漩涡鸣人这个小子怎么也来了，老老实实去做火影吧。  
千手柱间？老混蛋的记忆还真是过分啊，明明和这个死木头有交情的是你不是我啊。  
这个是……止水？弟弟啊，团藏死了哟，帮你报仇了。  
唔，老混蛋？虽然巴不得你给我陪葬，但是你不要再抱着我了啊，会一起沉下去的啊。  
松手啊，老混蛋。

听见漩涡鸣人的话，千手柱间仿佛也意识到之前说了什么惊天动地的话，尴尬的笑了笑。  
斑忽然冷笑一声，站起来在带土身边布下结界，然后直接掰断了额头的护额，对着头顶的月亮，缓缓睁开了额头的那只眼睛。  
“哇斑你不要想不开啊！”  
斑挥手推开挡在前面的千手柱间。  
无数枝丫开始延伸，毫无防备的人被一个个包裹挂在树上。  
佐助第一时间开了须佐能乎护住了身边的第七斑。  
等到沉寂下来，整个世界只剩下了他们和秽土转生的几位火影，还有带土和斑。  
斑就站在千手柱间不远处，出乎意料的，斑让千手柱间站在了他背后。  
“宇智波斑！你到底要干什么？”千手扉间皱眉问道。  
斑闭着眼睛不答话 ，突然转身用求道玉封锁，困住了黑绝。  
“果然是你。”斑翻看着黑绝的记忆，看着黑绝毒怨的眼神，还有什么不知道的呢，不过是个骗局。  
幸亏留了心没有真的使用无限月读，想着，斑抬手结印。  
就在这时，几人身边一阵查克拉波动，一个略有些透明的身影出现。  
“吾乃六道仙人——”  
“闭嘴！”斑转头瞪了他一眼。  
“诶？佐助你看！”漩涡鸣人突然发现身边的头顶的月亮不知道什么时候恢复了正常。  
“啊我就知道斑不会真的让我们去做梦的。”千手柱间抬头看了一眼月亮，瞬间明白了刚刚是怎么回事，“不过斑啊，你这个幻术的真实性也太可怕了吧。”  
“六道仙人大筒木羽衣是吧，你和他们解释吧。”斑说着，把手里的黑绝扔给了他，“你弟弟，自己处理。”  
定了定心神，斑走向了带土。  
“外道·轮回天生之术！”  
宇智波带土，你可真是好样的。  
这么想去死，我偏偏要你活着。

睁开眼睛的时候，带土想着地狱居然也有宇智波的族地吗？  
他从不觉得自己可以去天堂。  
直到他看到自己微隆的腹部，大脑直接当机。  
“宇智波带土。”  
“到！”下意识答了个到，带土才后知后觉转过头。看到斑的时候，带土睁大了眼睛，突然控诉道:“我都说了让你不要抱着我会和我一起沉下去的，老混蛋你为什么还要陪我一起下来？”  
斑被带土的话说的一愣。  
“你下来也就算了，我们的孩子果然也没有保住吗？”  
斑这下知道了，带土以为他们都死了。  
“你仔细看清楚，你还活着，我也活着，孩子也没有事情。”  
带土听着，眼泪开始不争气的往下掉。  
仿佛死过一次找回了当初那个13岁的哭包少年。  
——END——


End file.
